Secrets
by qsmadness007
Summary: Shawn walks into his office to find Lassiter sleeping on the couch. Gus refuses to give him an explanation about what is going on
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly, the birds were singing, and the palm trees had a happy sway to them. Shawn Spencer whistled happily as he walked along the streets of Santa Barbara. He felt that today was going to be a good day. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that the day was going to bring nothing but good things ahead.

He avoided a skateboarder, making sure not to drop the container with the two coffees he was carrying, or the bag of muffins. He had just come from his favorite coffee shop, where the new counter girl had given him her number. Shawn hadn't even asked her, just given her a bright smile.

As he got close to the office, he noticed that two cars were in the parking lot. Gus' blue sensible ride, and a red police looking sedan.

The red car looked similar to Detective Lassister's ride. Shawn set the coffee and bag of muffins on the top of the car. He bent forward a little, cupping his hand around his eyes and peered through the front window. It had the same police parking permit, and the trash that was normally in the back floorboard of Lassister's car. He wondered what Lassister was doing here; he wasn't one to just drop by. Lassister tried to avoid seeing Shawn as much as possible.

Lassister seemed at times that he completely hated Shawn's guts, and didn't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe Lassister had just come by to gloat over something, whatever it was Shawn wasn't going to let it ruin his day.

Shawn grabbed the coffee and muffins, and headed into the office. When he opened the door, he heard light snoring from the couch, and someone typing on the computer in the other room

Lassister was the one lightly snoring. The detective was stretched out on the couch in front of the television, a pillow under his head, and a red plaid blanket draped over his lower half.

Shawn was about to lean over, and say something to the Detective. He wanted to know what he was doing here, especially why he was sleeping. Didn't Lassister have to go to work soon?

Gus stopped Shawn from waking the detective up, because he motioned with his hand for Shawn to come join him.

"This is awkward, if I knew he was going to be here, I would have picked him up some coffee, and some delicious chocolate chip muffins." Shawn set one of the coffees on Gus' desk, and pulled a muffin out of the bag. "I can go wake him up to see if he wants one of my muffins."

"Don't wake that man up, Shawn." Gus said simply, not offering any kind of explanation about why Lassister was sleeping on the couch.

"Okay, suit yourself." Shawn walked over to his desk. He propped his feet on the top. He set the coffee on the desk, and pulled out one of the muffins taking a bite. He was trying to figure out when Lassister got in, because Gus had left at 7:30 last night. Shawn had left shortly after that because he had had a date. Gus didn't make any indication that he had been planning to come back to the office, but Lassister wasn't the type of person to break into an office. So, Gus must have let him in.

Gus typed on the computer for awhile, occasionally taking a sip of his coffee.

Shawn tilted his head, and watched him, pretending to be totally interested in his muffin. Finally, after what seemed to him like twenty minutes, but really had to be a minute, he asked. "So, no explanation for why Lassie is sleeping on the couch?"

"No."

Shawn wondered if Gus had slept here as well. Gus was wearing a different outfit from yesterday, Shawn thought, though he could have easily changed since the pants were very similar.

"Can I go watch TV?"  
Gus took a bite of his muffin, and scowled at Shawn. He chewed it and swallowed it. "You don't need to watch TV right now, Shawn. I am sure there are plenty of other things you can be doing without going in there and waking Lassister up." He took a sip of coffee to wash any crumbs from his mouth.

Shawn scrunched up his nose for a millisecond; he didn't like Gus keeping things from him. Shawn took his feet off his desk, opened his laptop and pushed the power button. "Seriously, no explanation. You are just going to leave me with questions. You know I hate that." Shawn gave Gus a mock pout.

"It doesn't matter." Gus said nonchalantly, not even looking up from the computer as he typed.

"What are you guys buddies now? You make me think you are going home, so you guys can hang out, is that it? Because you definitely aren't surprised that he is here, or that he is sleeping on the couch. I know he didn't break into the office, Lassie would never do that. It's not his style." Shawn walked over to Gus to peer over his shoulder, but Gus exited out of the window where he had been working.

"I did go home last night after I left, I just came back." Gus closed his laptop. "And what if we are buddies, what does it matter?"

"Well, your buddy shouldn't be sleeping in the lounge, what if potential clients come in." Shawn was mainly teasing; he wasn't sure whether anyone would come in or not. He had just said that to see Gus' reaction.

Lassister, whom had apparently heard Shawn's last comment, chose that moment to get off the couch. He slipped his feet back in his shoes, and neatly folded the blanket on the couch before leaving without saying anything.

"You are going to tell me what that whole thing was about right?" Shawn asked, as he walked back to the desk.

"We'll see. I have to go on my route, call me if we get a case." Gus grabbed his sample case, and headed out.

Shawn waited till he heard Gus' car pull out of the parking lot. He walked over to Gus' desk, and opened the laptop. The computer asked for a password, after it had finished coming on. Shawn typed in what he thought was the password, and was denied access. Gus had apparently changed the password on him.

He tried a couple more possible passwords, and still couldn't get in. Shawn wasn't worried, he would find out what was going on between Gus and Lassister sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier (7pm)

Carlton had thought for a long time that he wasn't destined to be popular or to have many friends. So, to hide any self-consciousness or loneliness he had developed this massive arrogance and an attitude that made other people think that he was better than they were. In the last year or so, he was glad that occasionally he was able to drop the façades he threw around him for protection.

The day had been dragging on, and Carlton felt that he had been looking at the crime scene photos of his current case for an hour, trying to find something he might have missed. O'Hara had gone out for the night, saying she had a date, and she would see him in the morning.

This case was driving him crazy. The fact that O'Hara had asked twice if they needed to call Spencer for assistance was driving Carlton into a rage. He still wasn't convinced that Spencer was a psychic, but that man was pretty observant when he needed to be. Carlton wanted to try to solve the case on his own, and he made a mental total of cases that Spencer had been called in. He tried to balance out the number of cases they actually solved, with the ones where Spencer had come in to help. Spencer had help them close the last two cases, and Carlton thought they needed to get one solved without him.

He wondered sometimes if O'Hara called Spencer in at times because she was sweet on him.

He looked over everything for another hour, before he decided to leave for the night, or at least for a few hours. He just needed to find something to keep himself preoccupied for the next few hours.

He finally decided to go to the grocery store, since he hadn't done any real shopping for about a week, and he was running low on frozen pizzas.

Carlton was debating on whether he had the energy to make cubed steak tonight, when he heard someone call his name. He thought of waiting to see if the person was actually talking to him. There could always be another Carlton in the store. Maybe if he turned the person would stop bothering him, and leave him in peace. He put the meat down, and turned around though. A few feet behind him were Burton Guster, and Henry Spencer.

Carlton noticed that Guster was wearing khakis and a pink striped shirt, and Henry was wearing a green shirt with palm trees, and Bermuda shorts.

"We are having an avoid Shawn night, would you like to join us?" Henry asked.

Carlton thought of making up an excuse, but he was feeling a bit frustrated and really wanted to somehow hang out with humans. Guster and Henry weren't bad people, and Carlton had even gone fishing with Henry a few times. "Does that mean we won't talk about Spencer the whole night?" He asked suspiciously, before he made his final choice. Even if they were, it wasn't like he had any other plans for the night.

Guster laughed. "If we can avoid it."

"Okay, I am in."

They continued buying all the things that they might need, and they went back to Henry's house to cook. Henry let Carlton cook the steaks, while he prepared everything else. Guster set the table, and would do the dishes after dinner was over.

They spent the whole dinner talking about a variety of things, and Carlton even found himself laughing a lot more than he had in a long time. He especially liked the police stories that he and Henry were able to share. Guster and Carlton also had a good discussion about some of their favorite words.

After Dessert, it had been Henry's suggestion that they have a Scrabble tournament. Upon trying to find the box, Guster remembered that he saw Spencer playing with it the other day. So, instead of just going to the Psych office to get the book, and come back, they decided they would play over there. Shawn was on a date, so he wouldn't be back in the office till morning.

Guster found the board under Spencer's chair, and brought the chair and the game over to his desk. He set up the board. He let Carlton sit in Spencer's chair and Henry sit in his chair. Guster sat in one of the chairs that were for the guests.

Carlton hadn't actually remembered spending much time in the office, so between turns he would explore the office. He found all kinds of weird things: Rubik's cubes that weren't finished, Miami Vice: the series DVD disc scattered away from their boxes, a novelization of the movie E.T., were among some of the things he found.

Two games in, Carlton found Shawn's stock of alcohol. There weren't any beers, but the stuff to make martinis so, Carlton made some for everyone.

The games got funnier as they consumed more alcohol, and they technically were a bit more lax with the rules, but they were all having fun, so it didn't matter.

Carlton was sure he ended up drinking more than anyone else drinks, but they didn't seem bother by it.

By 4:30, they had sobered up a bit, so they walked over to one of those 24-hour diners and ordered breakfast.

Afterwards, since Carlton lived a distance away, and Guster knew he had to go to work, he suggested that Carlton could crash on the couch at the office, since it was closer to the precinct.

They agreed they would do this again sometime. Guster said he would look up some ideas for things, which they could do on the next avoid Shawn night, since he wasn't tired, he had taken a nap earlier in the day. Henry waved bye, and headed home.

Guster got Carlton a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks, this was fun." Carlton said, really meaning it.

"It was." Guster agreed.

Carlton kicked off his shoes, and lay down on the couch.

The next thing, he remembered was waking up, putting his shoes back on, and slipping out without a word to Spencer, who he could hear talking in the other room.

Carlton had a splitting headache, he knew he shouldn't have drunk so many of those martinis. He needed to learn to control his alcohol more. He had had a lot of fun last night, and despite the headache it amused him to be putting something over Spencer. Though, it was possible that Spencer could find out about last night, but right now, it was a secret between Guster, Henry, and Carlton.


End file.
